From Y to Y
by velvetcat09
Summary: You turned your back at me and walked away. Without saying a single word. In my wavering heart, I screamed like a child. "Don't go…don't leave…hey…"  Netherlands x OCFem!Indonesia


**From Y to Y**

**Axis Power Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**From Y to Y by Hatsune Miku**

**A/N : Netherlands x OCFem!Indonesia, Netherlands's Point Of View.**

~~xxXxx~~

**Senaka wo mukete kimi ha arukidashita**  
**Kawasu kotoba mo nai mama**  
**Vureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda**  
**Ikanaide ikanaide nee…**

_You turned your back at me and walked away_  
_Without saying a single word…_  
_In my wavering heart, I screamed like a child_  
_"Don't go…don't leave…hey…"_

"Nesia… Don't go, please…" here I am now, standing alone in the rain, soaked. My heart screamed, it hurts. I know she wanted her freedom, I know. But still, why? Why did you have leave me? Hey, Nesia…

**Senaka wo mukete boku ha arukidashita**  
**Namida ochiru mae ni ikanakya**  
**Shiawase sugiru no ha kirai da to itsuwatta**  
**Tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai**  
**Torimodosenu negai**

_I turned my back at you and walked away,_  
_I have to leave this place before I start to cry._  
_It was a lie when I said I hated happiness._  
_I acted tough and let go of my ideal future…_  
_I can't take my wish back…_

Maybe she really hate me, she didn't need me anymore. I turned my back, walked away as the tears keeps on falling from my eyes. I can't shed it, my heart hurts badly. "Het spijt me, Indonesië." sorry, I didn't meant it when I said that I hated you. It was a lie, really...

**Sukoshi hiroku kanjiru kono semai WAN RU-MU**  
**Kokoro no sukima wo hirogeru youda**  
**Sukoshi nagaku kanjiru honno ippun ichibyou**

_I feel this small room has gotten wider_  
_expanding the scar in my heart._  
_And even a minute or a second seem longer…_

When I looked back at our room, it feel like it has gotten wider. Wider than before when you're with me. Somewhat, my heart ached every time I think about you. The scar in my heart expanding every time I looked at you. Even a second feel like a day to me when I'm waiting you here.

**kimi to sugosetara, to**

_If only I could spend it with you…_

"I wish you were here now, Nesia…" yeah, if only you were here.

**Negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nano kana**  
**Tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo**  
**Kimi no namida wo undeshimau**  
**Kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita**  
**Sono te ni fureta koto**  
**Kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto**

_Does this world not even allow me to have a wish?_  
_Even a single lie_  
_will give birth to your tears…_  
_I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_  
_like holding your hand_  
_and like gently being by your side…_

Why? Why won't you give me a second change? Give me a second change to be by your side, holding your hand gently like we used to be. Why won't you forgive me? What did I do to you? I don't understand…

**Ima wo hitotsu hirou tabi kako wo hitotsu suteru youna**  
**Yuugen no kioku to jikan no naka**  
**Soko ni isuwata dake no boku no sonzai nado**  
**Kitto kimi no kioku kara kieru**

_When I pick up a bit of the present, I feel like I throw a bit of the past._  
_But I'm sure the me who laid in_  
_the infinite memories and time_  
_will surely disappear from your memories…_

Now you don't need me anymore, you can stand by yourself now, proudly. I can't be by your side anymore. It feel like a huge wall separating us, won't let me to hold your hand again. I'm sure, the me inside your memories will fade. It will surely disappear from your memories.

**Mou nido to modorenai no?**  
**Koko ha hajimari ka, owari ka?**

_Can't we go back to how it used to be?_  
_Is this the beginning…or the end?_

Let us go back to how it used to be, standing side by side. Let me hold you hand like we used to be. Forgive me and I'll promise that I'll be with you again forever.

"Forgive me, please…"

**Hiroi BEDDO de nemuru yoru ha mada akenai**  
**Mata hitori de yume wo miru yo**  
**Kimi no kioku wo tayoru yume wo**  
**Kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita**  
**Sono te ni fureta koto**  
**Kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto**

_The nights where I sleep in this wide bed won't end,_  
_I simply dream…alone_  
_I dream of a dream following your memories._  
_But I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_  
_like holding your hand_  
_and like gently being by your side…_

After you leave me, I spent my night thinking of you. Hopelessly calling your name, chanting. It seems like this bed has gotten wider. All of my night feel really lonely without you, how I wish you were here with me now. Holding your hand, gently being by your side, I wish we can go back to how it used to be.

**Kudoku no itami de tsugunau kara**  
**Kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete**

_If I can compensate by experiencing this pain from loneliness,_  
_then please keep me in your memories._

I know it was all my fault. I know that you hate me. It hurts when I realized that I'm no longer having you again. It was really lonely without you here. But please…please keep me in you memories.

**Kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara ii ne**  
**Soshite te wo tsunagou**  
**Sono toki made**  
**"Mata ne"**

_It'll be great if we can meet again with these immutable feelings._  
_We'll hold hands,_  
_but until that time comes,_  
_"See you later"_

It looks like you won't forgive me. Well, that's okay then. Though I still wish that you were here, holding hands. But until we can holds our hands like we used to be, "I'll wait for you.."

**The End**

~~xxXxx~~

A/N: Sorry for my Grammar, English is not my native language.


End file.
